farofffandomcom-20200214-history
Myrna Alystin Noquani
Myrna is a 12 year old drow wizard. They are played by Cosmo/Ren. Personality Myrna is someone who, when honest, acts older than they seem. Growing up in the Underdark caused them to be suspicious of others, but to not let it be known. Still, they can be cheerful as well, eager when presented with opportunities of learning, as well as being a person of many passions. Mostly, they are gentle and try to help others, knowing that kindness can cause others to be kind as well. Yet it is tricky for them sometimes, which can cause them to be snappy and wry. Though they try to be kind, Myrna is ultimately a selfish person motivated by the allure of knowledge, and would, in most cases, betray all but their closest loved ones for more of it. Background They spent the first years of their life in the Underdark village of Irrengroth with their parents. The cold nature of drow society was sharply contrasted by the warm nature of their parents, who encouraged Myrna to be kind, as opposed to the harsh nature that many were expected to have. Their parents, Dhaulice and Nimruil, tried to raise Myrna as well as they could, but weren't the best at it at times. Still, Myrna knew that they had it better than many others, and they loved their parents dearly. When they were eight years old, Myrna found a stash of scrolls and books that had belonged to a wizard who had travelled down from the surface. Many of them were about stars and space, topics which Myrna quickly found themself to be fond of. Around this same time, they found their dreams to be filled with fleeting visions of the surface, of fields lit by moonlight. Within the same scrolls and books, Myrna found many of magic, and begun teaching themself in the arcane arts. As a year passed on, their curiousity and dreams of the surface grew, and their magical powers became stronger, Myrna began forming a plan to leave the Underdark. Myrna knew that their parents wished for this too, but thought themselves too weak to be able to leave their normal life and pursue a new one in unknown lands. So they decided that they would have to leave on their own. After finishing preparations, they left while their parents were asleep, leaving only a letter explaining their reasons behind. Though it took them a while, they finally managed to reach the surface, through more luck than skill. They emerged from the mouth of a cave on a hill, and through it, they witnessed their first sunrise. After walking through a valley for a few hours, they found a camp of sleeping humans next to a travelling caravan, which they snuck in with the cargo of, stealing bits of rags and food to take care of their injuries and regain their energy. Soon after the humans awoke and began continuing their journey, and Myrna fell asleep to the rocking of the caravan. Hours later, they woke up after the humans stopped in a town named Bellreach, and snuck out the back. They spent the next few days hiding in alleys and stealing food from unattended carts, trying to decide their next course of action. Little did they know that they did not need to think on it much further, as a dwarf wizard by the name of Ednyss who had been visiting the town for supplies witnessed them stealing using Mage Hand. Taking pity on them, she invited them to join her for lunch. Though Myrna was suspicious at first, they did not decline, and had a meal with Ednyss where they were asked many questions about how they came to be in Bellreach. Hesitantly, Myrna opened up, and Ednyss found herself to care for the well-being of the young aspiring mage. She invited Myrna to stay with her, explaining how she was a wizard who lived in a cottage in the forest near the town. Myrna reluctantly agreed at first, and then eagerly when Ednyss offered to teach them in any topics they could. As days and weeks passed, it became apparent to both that this would be more permanent than either had assumed, and neither were unhappy with it. Ednyss (and her cat, Amber) soon became a second family for Myrna, and Ednyss found that Myrna was an excellent student, and enjoyed teaching them. Years went on and this became the new normal for them both, when one day Ednyss received a letter from an old colleague which seemed to trouble her greatly. Together they went travelled for Ednyss to investigate, and that is where things begun. Trivia * They have a familiar by name of T'rissriina. * Their middle name was the name of their sister, who died at age 16 before Myrna was born. * They have a tendency to try and use their age for their own ends, trying to convince people that they're younger and more innocent than they seem. * They dream of one day going back to the Underdark and getting their parents to leave with them. They dream of going back to the Underdark when they're much more powerful and leading it to change. * Ednyss taught them how to braid hair, and it quickly became their go-to hairstyle. * Their favourite animal is the raven, favourite colour blue, favourite food spicy ones (though they're bad at handling it.) * They occasionally have dreams of events in the future which end up coming true. This led them to be curious about astrology and methods of divination. * Sometimes they have dreams of floating in the middle of a large body of water, slowly sinking to the bottom. Gallery Category:Player characters